Land of Chaos: a Mobile Legends Story (Fan Fiction)
by kaiserei
Summary: Land of Dawn is facing danger once again from the Demons. Heroes are gathered to defeat the Dark forces and send them back to Abyss. A/N: I do not own any of the heroes/characters in this story, it all rightfully belongs to Moonton. Do not copy or plagiarize.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.

= Mobile Legends Story =

**Introduction**

Darkness is born alongside Light, therefore, there will always be chaos after peace. Day after day, years after years. The world that the gods created is slowly turning into a battlefield between humans and Demons. In order to achieve peace, the God of Light created angels to help the humans and punish the Demons. The God of Dark created the Abyss to serve as the Demons' prison.

The world was in peace once again, but deep down the Abyss, a king was born who will soon destroy the world. Humans and different kind of creatures were living in harmony and peace, without knowing what's happening below them. A group of massive Demon Army is being formed to destroy the world.

A war happened again for the second time after hundred of years. Humans, elves, centaurs, tree people, and angels were against the Abyssal Demons. The battle between the Light and the Dark started. The world was in entire chaos once again, some creatures of the Light fell in the Dark, specifically into the Abyss. Even the Angel of Dark, Argus has fallen.

But even though the forces of Light won the war, they lose many lives, including those who fell into the Abyss. The Second Plane War almost destroyed the Land of Dawn, if it isn't for the heroes who stood up and kept fighting for the sake of everyone. Once again, they achieved peace, and the Demons are sealed in the Abyss again.

It wasn't until forty years later, demons are lurking in the shadows, feasting on humans and elves. The world is in danger again. The world needs strong heroes to protect the weaker ones, in order to achieve peace.


	2. 01-CalmBeforeTheStorm

*

The sun has already set, the training grounds were emptied. The Moniyan Empire's Chivalric Order knights went to their barracks to rest, others went outside to get some drinks by the tavern at the sub-urban.

**"Hm... why is it so quiet lately?"** Fanny murmured as she stared outside the window.** "No demon attacks in the past few days,"** she leaned her back at the chair she's sitting on, **"It's like the calm before a storm."**

She sighed as her eyes were closed. Worried as she is, her brother, Tigreal, thinks about the same thing too. The Demon Hunters and Imperial Knights have been patrolling in and outside empire, day and night. Even the distant villages have been patrolled but there were no sign of demons.

**"How about the Enchanted Forest?"** Alucard asks one of the Demon Hunters who were assigned to patrol Enchanted Forest yesterday. **"Any news from the Moon Elves?"** He continued, the Demon Hunter shook his head no. **_"Damn demons... what are you planning?"_** Alucard asked under his breath, this long silence of demons is leaving him an uneasy feeling. **"Alright, thanks for the info. Tomorrow, we need to expand our search. I'm sure that these demons are planning for something. We can't rest easy for now, go tell the others."** The Demon Hunter nodded his head and went to others to tell what their captain has said.

The night went peacefully and quietly, but the captain of both factions couldn't rest easy. They don't know what the demons are planning but they're both sure that the demons are up to something.

*

On the southeastern side of the empire lies the Enchanted Forest inhabited by Moon Elves and Leonins. This land is being ruled by the Moon Elf King Estes who has now recovered after the Second War of Planes. Years later after the said war, humans of the empire pledged an alliance towards the elves. Up until today, the Imperial Knights and Demon Hunters are keeping in contact with the Moon Elves for their protection from Demons. Unlike the empire, the elves at the Enchanted Forest are genuinely enjoying the peaceful days without worrying about demon attacks, even their marksmen and fighters are resting easily amidst the worried Demon Hunters and knights of the Moniyan Empire.

What they don't know is deep in the grounds, the awakening of the Dark Lord is coming near. As the silence grew longer, chaos is slowly building up to release itself into the peaceful Land of Dawn.

However, the Lord of Light had foreseen this event and told the two angels, Rafaela and Argus, to warn the humans about this incoming chaos. In order to save more lives, they need to find strong heroes to protect the weaker ones.

Rafaela and Argus were finally sent to the land, and along with the descent of angels comes the rise of the Dark Lord of Abyss from below.

_The time has come._

*

A/N: Hi! It's been awhile, this is the only time I ever thought about continuing this story. Sorry for me being a lazy a writer, I need some inspirations and I know that my English is not good, but I will do my best to continue writing. I hope y'all good about this, I will not update regularly and I have to redo my plot (in chronological order, included characters, etc.). But then, I will finish this story. It will take long for sure (I'll be busy in college), but I will finish this. See ya in next chapter!


End file.
